


"You're Just Like Your Father."

by the9thangel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Historical Inaccuracy, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, Young Love, philtheo, theodosia is a blushing mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the9thangel/pseuds/the9thangel
Summary: "Talk less, smile more," is what Theodosia Burr is taught. A poised lady not to judge others based on looks, manners, or posture. She's a Burr, after all."State your opinion," is what Philip Hamilton is taught. A true man is to judge others based on opinion, matters, and opposition. He's a Hamilton, after all.





	1. one

"Philip, dear, are you ready?" Eliza raised her voice towards the stairs to make sure Philip could hear her from downstairs. Alexander and Angie were already waiting at the door, Alexander fixing the cuffs on his shirt. Philip suddenly came skipping, making sure not fall down stairs.

"Yes, I'm ready!" Philip exclaimed, showing up in a fancy shirt that almost looked like the one's Alexander wore to Cabinet meetings. Eliza smiled down at her hyperactive 10 year old. Soon the Hamilton family was out the door and Philip was smart enough to know why they were all going to the Burr's house for dinner. He knew it was just a ploy to get Alexander to debate with Aaron later that night. Though Philip didn't know much about the Burrs.

Only that they had no opinions. And that was just something he overheard while Alexander was muttering himself while writing an angry letter.

Philip stood closely next to Angie behind both Alexander and Eliza as they stood on the doorstep of the Burr's house. Eliza knocked politely. Philip could hear soft clicks coming from behind the door, getting louder and closer.

Standing in a mint green dress that looked very expensive as it flowed around the young girl's dress seamlessly. The young girl looked at the Hamilton family up and down, yet showed no emotion and still kept a soft and faint smile on her face. She turned to her right, motioning someone to come to the door. The girl then walked out of view from Philip.

"Looks like his daughter got the 'Talk less, smile more' lecture..." Alexander said quietly, then chuckling. Eliza gave him a look right before Aaron Burr appeared in the doorway.

"I'm glad that you could attend, Alexander," Aaron spoke. His deep voice startled Philip a little, although he's heard it many times. Alexander nodded, and still kept a weak smile on his face. 

Aaron motioned for them all to come in. Alexander stepped in first, followed by a somewhat excited Angie and Eliza holding Philip's had loosely. Philip noticed that the house was bare; the only things in the house were necessities: a sofa, one chair, a dining table, a rug, a few pictures on the wall. Theodosia P. sat in one of the chairs, looking a bit weak and frail, but still looking beautiful, Philip thought.

"Ah, hello Theodosia." Eliza walked over to see Theodosia P. "How are you feeling?"

Theodosia P. stood up to face Eliza, smiling. "A tad bit better than usual," she sighed. She had been sick with cancer for a long while now. Philip peered over at the beautiful young girl from before sitting at the table already. He decided to greet himself, taking Angie's hand and going over to her. Philip sat down in a nice chair in front her.

"Hello. I'm Theodosia," Theodosia simply said, still smiling. Philip looked up at her.

"I'm Philip. Why are you smiling? What's funny?" He asked innocently. Theodosia didn't show any sign of disgust, but her smile disappeared.

"It's polite. Aren't you taught that?"

"...Sure. What are you interested in?"

"I am made to learn Latin."

"Sounds-"

"Dull. I know," Theodosia sighed. The two children sat in silence until Philip couldn't take it anymore.

"You're still smiling," he spoke in annoyance.

"Well, I have proper manners."

Philip looked at his father, talking (or debating, he couldn't tell) with Aaron. He noticed that Theodosia was a smart 9 year old. "Well, you don't have to _fake_ the smile like your dad."

"What should that imply?" Theodosia responded, slightly raising her voice. Her smile has completely vanished now. Angie started tapping on Philip's shoulder. Once Philip turned to face her, Angie shook her head, giving Philip a look that said, _"Just stop talking already."_ Philip furrowed his eyebrows, but obliged."

 _Talk less, smile more. Talk less, smile more,_ Theodosia kept on repeating the phrase in her head. She put a smile back on. "You should listen to your sister and stay quiet before everyone gets to the table," she said smugly. Theodosia said it quickly and quietly enough for no one of the Burr or Hamilton family to hear when they sat down for dinner. Philip shot Theodosia a mean look, and Theodosia did nothing but the same. Eliza, sitting next to Philip, put a hand on his lap to calm him down.

The two families ate in utter silence that was extremely awkward- especially with Philip and Theodosia looking at each other like they wanted to shoot each other. Alexander noticed and could only smile and Eliza could only roll her eyes, and although Alexander wouldn't admit it, the food was extremely good.

The two families said there goodbyes quickly, and Philip didn't say anything. Especially not Theodosia.

\---

"Ugh, je déteste Theodosia!" Philip yelled in fluent French, ranting to his sister, Angie. Angie gasped a little.

"Why was she so mean to you?" Angie asked sitting on the edge of Philip's bed as Philp was writing a poem.

"Because she's just like Aaron," he mumbled, dipping his pen in a small bowl of ink.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to be mean. She's just wanted to show proper manners."

Philip huffed. "Forget about manners."

Angie looked down sadly. "Did you notice her mother looked sick as well?" she said quietly. Philip frowned.

"Pops told me she was sick. Very sick."

Angie hummed sadly. "You know, Theodosia was pretty,"

Philip nearly knocked over his ink bowl, smudging his ink in the process. He grumbled as Angie giggled. "No she wasn't. She was rude."

Angie laughed. "Whatever you say. Maybe you'll court her someday."

Philip rolled his eyes, but laughed. "Je vais l'é pouser dans aucune vie."

\---

_5 years later._


	2. two

5  _years later._

\---

As if there was anything more boring then courting, Philip thought, rolling up the cuffs of his shirt. He walked downstairs to a terribly agitated Angie.

"You take too long," she said, not really paying all that much attention to Philip. Philip rolled his eyes. Eliza, sitting in a chair holding a small and tired William, looked at Angie with exhausted eyes.

"Be nice to your brother, Angelica," she spoke up. 

Angie sighed. "Yes mother. Say hi to father for me? I haven't spoke to him since yesterday..." she said sadly.

Eliza paused. "I will. Have fun."

It tore at Philip's to see his mother like this, sitting in brain dead silence. The Reynolds Pamphlet had only been published 6 months ago, and Eliza couldn't leave Alexander or her children. So she had to stay.

Philip could have sworn he heard Alexander's fingers tapping on his desk upstairs before leaving to the carriage.

\---

"Are you expecting to find a girl today?" Angie broke the silence in the carriage. Philip hummed.

"I'm not sure," he said. This was his response every time. He's dated countless girls. He's never dated a lady. "I doubt I'll find anyone."

"You appear to find one every month," Angie laughed. Philip put on a half smile.

"Those are distractions. I've never found a true lady." Philip's smile disappeared. "As for you?"

"Ha. I doubt a man could even talk to me, well, is, without mentioning the pamphlet," she said, her voice breaking.

That dumb pamphlet.

95 pages was all it took.

"Are you okay?" Angie asked suddenly. Philip looked up. Which he just noticed his head was hanging. 

"Try to show a few manners," Philip said, his voice filling the awkward air. Angie brushed her hand against the cold seat she was sitting on. She then nodded.

There was a small pause. But it felt long.

The two siblings were now stepping out of the carriage, stepping into a large building. There were at least ten white-clothed tables serving wine and punch, and there were lots of laughing filling the air, or light hello's and such. "Where are you going to go?" Angie asked, standing uncomfortably close to her brother, noticing the stares they were getting. very guest knew instantly they were Hamilton children, faint whispers now coiling into the room. Philip sighed quietly.

"Try to avoid talk of the-"

"I know. You don't have to tell me," Angie interrupted walking away in her light blue dress that danced around her waist. Philip looked around, trying not to look awkward in any case. He shifted to the side to set his eyes upon a girl.

A lady.

The lady turned around to face Philip, walking towards him. Philip put a fake smile on, and it looked as if the lady was doing the same. Once she was face to face with Philip, he could finally see the dancing twinkles in her eyes and her bright smile. Her dress, although not very long, seemed as if she was born with it on. Like it fit her perfectly.

"Hello, how are-"

"Theodosia," Philip blurted out, throwing manners out the window. Theodosia cocked her head to the side. There was a slight but comfortable pause before she spoke again.

"Philip Hamilton...so sorry, I'm terrible with faces," she realized. Philip could just barely detect the happiness in her voice.

"Yes, I haven't seen you in years," Philip said awkwardly. Theodosia's smile dulled.

"...How's your mother." Philip noticed she didn't say this sentence as a question. It was a statement. Philip looked away, thinking this wouldn't have even been brought up due to Theodosia's father and he manners in general. Though, it was nice for someone to ask about Eliza rather that Alexander.

"She's fine. She's doing well."

Theodosia sighed, her smile gone. "I'm sorry for bringing that up. It was improper of me."

"Doesn't matter."

Theodosia smirked a small bit. "You haven't changed from when you were ten," Theodosia recalled, remembering Philip complain about her manners.

"What is your father doing now?" Philip asked, trying to bring the conversation back up.

"Writing, working. No real difference from the years," Theodosia sighed. "I heard you are going off to college soon."

"One month. Soon. I hate to leave Angie, but, then again, I would actually like to get away from home."

"I see."

Music started playing from who knows where, people joining the dancefloor, including Angie (with a man Philip didn't recognize). Philip extended his hand out to Theodosia. Theodosia stepped back a little. God knows what her father would do to her if she was caught dancing with a Hamilton.

"Puis-je avoir cette danse?" Philip asked elegantly. Theodosia chuckled.

"Danse? ...Dance? I'm not all that fluent in French yet..." she said, her face pink. Despite the consequences, she took his hand.

\---

Philip guided her against the wood floors and started spinning her around, holding her waist tight close to him. He could instantly tell that Theodosia could dance and he couldn't. Se moved with grace, her toes hitting the floor with every beat.

"Are you comfortable with this? A Hamilton like myself?" Philip said sarcastically. Theodosia laughed, and it sounded genuine, but she didn't respond. Noticing Philip was slipping, she slowed down.

"Just match my feet."

Philip tried stepping where she was stepping. She still moved, and to Philip's eyes, floated. He couldn't help but notice that Theodosia was gripping his shoulders. "Votre danse est parfait."

"What could that possibly mean?"

"Your dancing is perfect."

Theodosia's face grew red again. "...Votre danse est parfait...." she whispered under her breath. Philip laughed.

"That was good. Better than when you were ten."

\---

Angie looked over her shoulder, trying to dance and look at her smug brother. He did this with every girl, but it looked different this time. Theodosia was laughing, genuinely.

How did Philip get her to laugh, Angie thought.

Whenever Philip swooed a girl, he used the same pickup line, the girl would dance with him, they would "fall in love", then Philip would leave. It was a cycle that would never fail. He never wrote letters to at of them.

Theodosia was practically sucking the life out of him. And Philip was falling for her. It was bad enough Angie was going to lose him in about a month. 

\---

"Y-you're a great dancer," Philip stuttered after letting go of Theodosia, still embarrassed that he almost fell on Theodosia while dancing.

Theodosia smiled. "You're not too bad." she rubbed her balled up hands together slowly. "Please, don't tell your father about this, and I won't tell mine," she said suddenly. Philip nodded, understanding that would be utter chaos.

"Of course. But... expect a letter. From me."

Theodosia raised a brow. "Keep it a secret."

"I will be sure to. It will be easy, my parents are practically isolated now.

Theodosia laughed sadly. "I hope you don't go under too much stress."

Philip paused. "You're my friend, correct?"

Theodosia looked directly in his eyes for once. She couldn't help but notice that his eyes looked sincere. She sighed in defeat. "In secret-"

Angie grabbed Philip's arm, swinging him around to face her. Philip looked at her in confusion, as Angie's gaze looked angrier then usual. "Are we leaving now?" Angie asked quietly. Philip pulled his arm away.

"Um... sure. Bye, Theodosia."

Theodosia only waved.

Theodosia shouldn't have taken that dance. "Adieu," she said under her breath.

\---

Philip closed the carriage door, only to find Angie already sitting inside, her arms crossed. She looked up at him.

_"What in the hell was that?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, this is long  
> Thanks for all your Kudos!  
> (and I know this chapter is cliché but the next one may have a little flare to it)


	3. three

"What in the hell was that?" Angie complained, but tried to tone her voice. Philip glared at her, realizing it was about Theodosia.

"We were just dancing-"

"That's not what I saw. You got her to laugh," Angie said, her voice now quieter than before. "She's going to take you away before you _actually_ go away.... Then what? I'll be suck in that torturous household," Angie sighed. "You're always in town or with a girl. You have no idea what it's like at home. Father looks so tired and can barely keep a full conversation. I miss him." Angie instantly wiped a tear away before it could fall. "And you act like its nothing and that everything's normal but it's not...."

The carriage started to move, and Philip instantly slid over to Angie's seat and pulled her into an embrace. "I'm not leaving forever. I'll come every month, and you're tough. You're handling this way better than I am," Philip laughed. "I'm certain you'll be okay." He let go of Angie.

"...but you're falling for Theodosia, aren't you?"

Philip felt a blush trying to get to his face, but calmed himself. "No. She's a Burr. It would be unlawful."

"It doesn't matter if she's a Burr. Our surnames don't signify anything. Neither do our fathers," she said. Angie was getting tired of her surname dignifying what she does, and how Philip follows by it.

"Doesn't matter. I don't care for her. It was just manners to give her a dance."

"Since when did you have manners?" Angie laughed.

"Since I became 16. You should start picking up manners like Theodosia-"

"Look at how Theodosia does this! Look at how Theodosia does that!"

"I'm just saying, you could learn something."

Angie scoffed. "She's not all that great. You just think she's looks good."

Philip slid over to his seat. "Jealous," he muttered. Angie looked playfully hurt.

" _Excuse_ me? I'm not jealous of that... stuck up Burr."

"Yeah, yeah."

\---

"Philip! You're back, did you have fun?" Eliza exclaimed from the sofa, reading something Philip couldn't see from far away. William sat on the floor, playing with wooden blocks. Philip smiled.

"Yes. It was fine," he said simply. Angie greeted Eliza and went up to her room, not glancing at a sleeping Alexander, who was in his office, of course. Philip followed behind Angie closely, wanting to be in (comfortable) silence in his own room and escape from the silence that floated terribly around the house.

Once Philip got up to his room, he sighed in relief. Picking up his familiar quill, he brought out a bottle of ink and an empty piece of paper. He brushed strands of curly hair out of his face.

\---

~~_Dear Theodosia_ ~~

~~_To my dearest Theodosia_ ~~

_To my friend Theodosia,_

_I trust that you have kept your promise and not told Aaron Burr of our talk (or rather, dance) as of last night. As you know, both of our fathers could be a tad extreme, and I will try to keep this letter I'm writing as secretive as I can._

_Also, I apologize for my sister's somewhat rude introduction at the ball. Although she is only a year younger than I, she is still impacted fiercely by my father's actions._

_And thank you for not bringing that up not even once that nice. That was very sweet._

_I really hope you could help me learn how to dance one day, and maybe I can improve your not-so-good French. But your dancing was perfect, and I hope you remembered what that means in French. How far are you in your studies with French, anyways?_

_Or are you still practicing "dull" Latin?_

_I happily await your response._

_Adieu,_

_Yrs forever,_

_-Philip Hamilton_

_\---_

At last the 4th draft of the letter was the best out of all of them. He folded the letter and put it securely in an envelope, trying not to leave the slightest wrinkle. He stood up from his chair to walk downstairs, and conviently, Alexander was there. 

"Afternoon Philip. How was the ball? Was it boring?" Alexander asked, looking maybe a little less tired. Philip slipped the letter behind his back. He put on a half smile.

"Um, no. It was actually quite okay this time..." he said thoughtfully. Alexander raised an eyebrow.

"How come? Did you find anyone?" 

"No, not really," Philip blushed a little. Alexander eventually leaned over to see the letter behind Philip.

"I could take that letter for you. I need to get out the house, anyways," Alexander said, looking down the steps.

An array of thoughts went through Philip's head.

1) When he first went to his room, where was going to go to get the letter to Theodosia anyway?

2) If he tells Alexander, what would he say? He was sending a love note to a  _Burr._

3) If he just went to the place where letters go himself, Alexander would be suspicious anyways.

"Yes, please." Alexander took the letter from his hand, not even glancing at it, and went downstairs, trying to avoid contact from Eliza.

Philip turned his back and ruffled is hair in frustration.

"Wow, you really fucked up," Angie said, coming out her room to confront Philip. She was smirking.

"I know," Philip sighed.

"The one day Father gets out the house, and you give him the letter to Theodosia?"

_"I know, I'm an idiot."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos!  
> I've been writing "nonstop" and I think I'm dying inside but this story is really fun to write lol


	4. four

"I know, I'm an idiot," Philip sighed, rethinking every action up to this very moment. Angie shook her head, but smiled.

"You must really like her..." she said, a bit sadly. She looked up at the ceiling for a brief moment before looking back at Philip. "Do you not?" Philip shoved his hands in his smooth pockets and grinned.

"Sure."

Angie groaned. "You're so unbearably simple."

"Guess I'm guilty," Philip replied, still smiling. Angie couldn't help but laugh as she walked away, but turned around.

"I forgot to remind you, I figured out that the Burr's house isn't too far away. I may not like this... relationship, but I wont keep you from seeing her," she explained. Philip's eyes beamed.

"Guess you can tell Mother that I'll be going out right now."

"You're going now? You just met her yesterday. And father is still out."

"He's going the opposite way."

"...It's not my fault if he catches you," Angie said, walking away.

Philip only shrugged and went downstairs, informing Eliza he was going for a walk, and left.

\---

Philip always liked the sight of winter. The cold air would sting his cheeks and he would feel the warmth of his own scarf pressed against his neck. Looking down at his feet, he wondered if it would snow soon.

Looking down at his feet was never a good idea.

He bumped into someone at a time that couldn't be worse.

"Ah, Philip Hamilton," Aaron greeted. Philip pulled down his scarf nervously.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Burr, sir."

"I presume you're leaving for your studies soon."

"In one week," Philip said sadly. He didn't want to leave all his siblings alone with Eliza and Alexander.

"I hope your family does well."

"...How is your daughter? I've heard of her," Philip said, trying to change the subject to something sweeter. Aaron smiled.

"She's doing well, currently learning French. I suppose you are already fluent?" Philip thought back to Theodosia trying to decipher his French. Philip smiled again.

"Yes, maybe I could teach her."

"...Possibly," Aaron replied skeptically. "Where are you headed, it's very cold."

"Um... I was going to run a few errands. For Mrs. Hamilton." Philip wasn't even sure he could call Eliza Mrs. _Hamilton_ anymore. "Did you just leave your daughter all alone?"

Aaron looked away for a split second. "No, she's with a caretaker. I heard that you and your sister attended the ball not just a week ago."

"Um, y-yes."

"Hm. Well, I must be going. Send your family my condolences."

"I will," Philip breathed.

He stopped walking and looked back at Burr walking in the direction towards his house. Burr said Theodosia was alone, so he wouldn't even know. But then again, Theodosia probably wouldn't let him in, she would think he was trying to get her alone to court her. 

Which was not Philip's intent yet. 

He turned around sharply.

\---

When he approached the front door of the house, it was eerily quiet. No laughs or cries from John and William could be heard.

He looked up and down at the door before opening it.

Eliza familiarly sat on the sofa, her legs crossed.

But Alexander sat near her, in a green chair, barely looking tired.

"Oh, hello, Philip. How was your walk?" Eliza questioned sweetly. Philip half smiled on his way upstairs, wanting to get away from whatever was happening with Eliza and Alexander. He really hasn't seen them together for at least 4 months.

"It was nice. Still very cold though," Philip replied. He was almost completely upstairs.

"Make sure to not stay out there long, I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Understood," he said quickly, already upstairs to find Angie, slightly leaning over the railing, probably trying to hear what Eliza and Alexander were saying.

(GET READY FOR HISTORICAL INACCURACY) 

"What are you doing?" Philip asked. Angie turned to him shushing him quietly. She had a bit of a smile on.

"They're talking..." Angie whispered. She sighed. "I think they may be getting along."

Philip smiled weakly. "Hopefully. I don't want to leave you here in this awkward house," he said, thinking about what would happen when he left.

Angie still stood, hovering over the railing. "I'm almost certain they're talking about the new child mother's having soon."

"I wouldn't want to be born into this mess either."

"...And mother's actually listening to him when he's explaining the affair."

Philip couldn't help but be joyful at how happy Angie was.

"Oh, did you visit Theodosia?" Angie asked, fully turning to face Philip. She was still whispering. Philip sighed. 

"No. I ran into her father on the way... I couldn't risk it."

"Good. You were being reasonable at least."

"Did Pops just get home?"

"Yes. Just hope he didn't read the front of the letter you gave him," Angie replied slyly, walking to go in her room. Philip looked down the railing, noticing Alexander's hand was softly touching Eliza's arm.

He smiled before going to his room.

\---

Philip lay uncomfortably in his bed, reading a random book he pulled off the shelf, but he couldn't focus.

All he thought about was what would have happened if he had just been brave and went to Theodosia. 

Who cares if Burr saw him, at least he would be able to see her features. Her dark curly hair would barely spill over her shoulders.

"Philip?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Pops," Philip greeted. Alexander probably called his name twice before finally getting an answer.

Alexander only smiled faintly, only for it to disappear slowly. "Yes, you see I was taking the letters to the office."

Philip tended up. His book was snapped shut.

 _"Why did you write a letter to Theodosia Burr?"_   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg this is a really long chapter sorry for the inconsistency in chapter length lmao
> 
> And thank you for all your kudos and comments, they mean a lot!


	5. five

"Why did you write a letter to Theodosia Burr?"

Philip looked down at his book nervously. He didn't even have the patience to read the title of it right now. He didn't want to look at Alexander's suspicious look, but he faced him.

"At the ball, a few days ago, I accidentally bumped into her and she almost fell. I just wanted to apologize," Philip said quickly. Maybe a little too quickly.

Alexander looked over at Philip's desk, papers sprawled all over it. "Is it necessary to write a whole letter?

"Yes. Of course."

Alexander only repositioned his glasses. Inside, he knew how much could change by saying sorry. "Okay. I hope I can take your word," he said softly walking towards the door.

"One more thing," Philip said quickly, making sure Alexander could hear him. Alexander turned around, now stepping away from the door.

"Yes?"

"Where you and mother talking?" Philip asked, almost like a child.

"It seems unbelievable, doesn't it. I think we are coming on terms..." Alexander smiled. Philip sighed.

"Good. That's good," Philip said in relief. "I don't want to leave this house in chaos. Angie would go insane."

Alexander chuckled. "When you're back, everything will be back to normal. I promise," Alexander spoke, his hand on Philip's. Philip looked down at his hand, smiling.

\---2 days later

Theodosia's constantly swooped back her curly hair and turning the pages of her book, writing down everything in fine black ink. Studying Italy was usually enticing, but her mind kept racing past it. She would constantly shift in her seat from boredom.

She kept noticing different things about Philip.

His hair was the same type as hers.

His freckles connected like star constellations.

Theodosia slammed her pen on the desk. She shouldn't be like this. Philip would just turn her into one of his conquests. Once Philip had worn her out of all of her affections, he would move onto another girl in pretty frocks. Theodosia ran her hand through her curly hair, strands of hair sticking up anywhere. She got up from her chair and walked a few steps to flop on her bed.

There was no way of recovering from this.

This wouldn't even work. A Burr and Hamilton. What is he thinking?

What is she thinking?

"Miss Burr?" A graceful voice said softly from behind Theodosia's door. Theodosia sighed quickly while getting up, glad that something broke her from her silence. She opened the smooth door, and looked up at the tall maid, a letter clenched in her hand. "A letter from... a Mister Hamilton," the maid said, saying Hamilton in a hushed voice. Theodosia silently thanked her for not saying Hamilton either. Theodosia smiled.

"Thank you. And- Did Mr. Burr happen to see this letter?"

"No. Not at all. Seeing who it was from, I thought-"

"You thought perfectly. It's fine, thank you," Theodosia said thoughtfully. Theodosia could practically call the maids her family rather than workers. The maid only smiled as she turned on her heel and walked away from the door. Theodosia closed the door tight.

He address was printed on the letter, and the words _"Theodosia Burr,"_ were written in exquisite cursive. On the front of the letter, _"Philip Hamilton,"_ was written in small cursive off to the side. Theodosia could feel her face getting hot. She took a deep breath as she opened the letter.

 _~~Dear Theodosia~~ _

~~_To my dearest Theodosia_ ~~

Theodosia laughed quietly at his attempts of writing to her.

_To my friend Theodosia,_

_I trust that you have kept your promise and not told Aaron Burr of our talk (or rather, dance) as of last night. As you know, both of our fathers could be a tad extreme, and I will try to keep this letter I'm writing as secretive as I can._

_Also, I apologize for my sister's somewhat rude introduction at the ball. Although she is only a year younger than I, she is still impacted fiercely by my father's actions._

_And thank you for not bringing that up not even once that nice. That was very sweet._

Theodosia had red creeping up over his cheeks.

_I really hope you could help me learn how to dance one day, and maybe I can improve your not-so-good French. But your dancing was perfect, and I hope you remembered what that means in French. How far are you in your studies with French, anyways?_

_Or are you still practicing "dull" Latin?_

She couldn't help but laugh at that.

_I happily await your response._

_Adieu,_

_Yrs forever,_

_-Philip Hamilton_

Theodosia glanced quickly over the letter on last time, then hugged the letter to her chest. She admired the dots on Philip's "i's" and the tails on the ends of his "a's". And even though it was short, it touched her heart over and over. Theodosia instantly packed up the letter and pulled a brown and rusty box from under a table drawer. She placed the letter softly on top of other old and worn down letters, including short one page notes in printed handwriting.

She closed her Italian book and brushed aside the rest of papers, only to set another blank one on the desk. She picked up her pen.

"To my friend Philip..." She whispered to herself.

_To my friend Philip,_

_I've been thinking of you lately._

_Of course, I kept our meeting a secret. There is no telling what your father might do to you or me. I know this friendship will almost indefinitely not last forever, as our father's political differences will stay head to head. Though I sincerely hope to see you again._

_And I can completely understand Angelica's feelings towards me. I do adore how protective she is of you are your family._

_I would hope for Angie to be at least an acquaintance of mine._

_I hope my wishes get through to your family, and they will be safe when you are gone._

_I can't imagine how hard the French language will be when you go to Kings College._

_Suspicions of your father I hope aren't that high, and I am debating on whether or not to send this letter personally._

_Honestly, this letter may not get to you in time before you leave, though I do hope the opposite._

_And I think your dancing wasn't too incorrect. But your French is exquisite, and I would love for you to teach, though I presume it may be very difficult._

_I must cut this letter short, if not my father will for sure catch me._

_Send Eliza my own condolences and wishes._

_Adieu, farewell_

_-Theodosia Burr_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew this is super long and now you guys know why it took me so long to update!
> 
> Really like how this chapter came out tho!


	6. six

Theodosia packed the letter up neatly into a light golden envelope. She grabbed it quickly and grabbed the nearest black coat, slipping the letter in the small pocket. She took a hat that was resting on her bed and walked out her room door. Walking down the long corridor, she gripped the sides of her coat and pulled them together a little closer. She took a deep breath as she almost stood face to face with Aaron, hoping he would let her leave the house for just 5 minutes.

Once Aaron noticed Theodosia, he stopped writing and looked up at his beloved daughter. Theodosia noticed that there were countless documents on his desk. Aaron looked at her up and down, noticing she was fully dressed. "Good evening, Theodosia. Where are you headed?"

Theodosia looked down at her hands. Her mind racked through thousands of reasons to leave the house and tried to select one. "The store, for The Winter's Reunion. I wanted to pick up some new ribbons to add to mother's dress," Theodosia said as convincingly as possible. She tried not to move as Aaron smiled weakly at her. She could tell he had been really working himself.

"Alright. Be home before sundown, my darling."

Theodosia bowed her head formally, even though it wasn't really necessary. "Thank you, Pa. I will be home soon. I love you."

Aaron smiled at Theodosia before she exited quickly, grabbing her brown shopping bag that held a variety of things. Money, spare clothes, spare pens. Theodosia slung the bag over her shoulder, its heavy weight the same as usual. She had gotten used to carrying it by now.

\---

Theodosia pulled her hat down further over her head. The town was busy with people today, and she would be lucky to even find the post office to send the letter.

Then again, Philip could already be in a carriage heading to Kings College.

She started walking faster, trying to get to the office in time. Once she got out of the main crowd of people, she slowed her pace. The air began to cool down and the sky started showing a small shade of orange, mixing with blue.

But she could still see him. Walking towards her, his head down.

His hair was mess, and he had his hands shoved in his coat pockets. Theodosia smiled brightly in relief. "Philip!" She shouted. Philip looked up at her, and gave the exact same smile Theodosia was giving off. Philip would argue that her smile was contagious. Theodosia started speed walking towards, and Philip did the same.

Theodosia was finally in front of him. She had to look up at him, he was at least 3 inches taller than her. "Thank goodness I caught you-"

"No hello?" Philip interrupted smugly. Theodosia looked at him in annoyance, but still grinned.

"Hello. I thought you were already departing...." Theodosia's smile disappeared. Philip's did as well.

"Actually, I'm leaving tomorrow. I needed to pick up a study book," Philip stated.

Theodosia perked up. "Oh well, I guess I don't have to go to the post office," Theodosia said, digging through her inside coat pocket and finding the letter. She handed the letter to Philip. "It is most likely for the best. I wouldn't want you father to see it."

Philip twinkled down at the letter. "You're probably right. You're normally always right," Philip teased.

"How's Angie?"

"Better than ever. My parents are talking again and she couldn't be anymore joyful."

"That's wonderful..." Theodosia admired. "I hope you enjoy your stay at college. I suppose you will be back for the holidays and the Winter's Reunion?"

"The Winter's- Oh! Of course, yes," Philip realized quickly.

"Yes, everyone will be there. Even the Jefferson's."

"The Jefferson's? Jesus..."

"Be polite."

"I won't try," he laughed. Theodosia couldn't hold back her own giggle, looking down to try and hide her face. "I'll be sure to send you something other then a letter when I'm gone."

Theodosia looked up at him innocently. "Oh, you don't-"

"No, you can't prevent me. I'll be careful doing so, I promise," Philip spoke, placing a hand on Theodosia's upper arm. Theodosia tensed up at first, but then smiled at his touch. Theodosia then looked up at the sky, seeing now that the orange in the sky was now growing darker. "I-I should be going. I need to return home before sundown."

Philip jerked his hand back, a slight frown on his face. "Right, of course. I need go to the end of town anyways."

Theodosia looked back to where he had to go. She smiled. "Well, my household is that way. Could you walk me home?"

Philip raised a brow. "I doubt an independent woman as yourself would need my assistance, but I would be honored," he said jokingly, holding his arm out. Theodosia reluctantly took it.

\---

"Don't stand that close."

"Oh, relax," Philip said, the second time. Theodosia kept looking wearily around to see if anyone she knew was peering at them. Philip did a mass amount of eye-rolling. "Who cares if anyone looks?"

"I care greatly," Theodosia said matter-of-factly. She was still on Philip's arm, but not really standing all that close to him. Philip would try to pull her closer, and she would only oblige half the time.

Soon enough, Theodosia stood closer to Philip as they approached her home.

Theodosia walked up the familiar stone steps to her house, Philip behind her. Philip looked ahead of her anxiously. "Are you completely certain that I should stay here?" Philip questioned, motioning down to where he was standing. He was at the bottom step while Theodosia was face to face with the door. Theodosia looked away in thought.

"Oh, it's fine. My maid Natalie will o-"

Aaron looked at Philip first when the door swung open. Theodosia smiled weakly, trying to forget that Philip was even breathing behind her.

"Philip Hamilton...why are you on my door step?" Aaron said towards Philip, his tone of voice a little threatening. Philip looked up at Aaron with a glint of nervousness in his eyes. He shuffled with his hands.

"I-"

"He walked me home," Theodosia said with posture. Aaron raised an eyebrow. "That was all that happened between us."

Philip frowned slightly. "Yes, Mr. Burr, sir."

Aaron stayed silent for a small while. "Theodosia, come inside. It's getting dark. Mr. Hamilton, I'm sure you should be getting home as well." His last sentence was a statement rather then a question. Theodosia looked back at Philip, saying 'I'm so sorry,' with her eyes.

"Y-yes, I should. Farewell, Theodosia," Philip said quickly. Theodosia only grinned as she walked into the house, and Aaron gave him one last glare. Once Aaron lose the door shut, Philip turned away. He ran his fingers through his hair and groaned.

_"This lady will destroy me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updating is so inconsistent lmao sorry  
> AND IM TRYING TO MAKE MY CHAPTERS LONGER!  
> but this chapter is early!!!! That's good!!!


	7. seven

"This lady is going to destroy me," Philip groaned, knowing that he was going to think about Theodosia and his mind would just be spiraling over her. He thought about what would happen to her while he was gone. If she would send him letters at all.

Thinking of what her beautiful handwriting would look like, Philip pulled the letter he received from Theodosia out of his pocket. He carefully opened the sealed envelope, making sure not to rip a single strip of paper. He dragged out the letter, unfolding it to reveal perfect black cursive written on it. The letters formed together like works of art in Philip's eyes.

_To my friend Philip,_

_I've been thinking of you lately._

_Of course, I kept our meeting a secret. There is no telling what your father might do to you or me. I know this friendship will almost indefinitely not last forever, as our father's political differences will stay head to head. Though I sincerely hope to see you again._

_And I can completely understand Angelica's feelings towards me. I do adore how protective she is of you are your family._

_I would hope for Angie to be at least an acquaintance of mine._

_I hope my wishes get through to your family, and they will be safe when you are gone._

_I can't imagine how hard the French language will be when you go to Kings College._

_Suspicions of your father I hope aren't that high, and I am debating on whether or not to send this letter personally._

_Honestly, this letter may not get to you in time before you leave, though I do hope the opposite._

_And I think your dancing wasn't too incorrect. But your French is exquisite, and I would love for you to teach, though I presume it may be very difficult._

_I must cut this letter short, if not my father will for sure catch me._

_Send Eliza my own condolences and wishes._

_Adieu, farewell_

_-Theodosia Burr_

Philip was mesmerized at how polite Theodosia was, even when writing. She always focused on her reputation. He ran his fingers over the letter softly as he folded it over. He put it back in his coat pocket, sure not to rip it.

He went to the store, then went straight home, not looking back at Aaron's house.

\---

Philip shoved another book in his bag, followed by another pen. 

"I can't believe your going," Angie whispered from the side of Philip's bed. Philip hated when Angie longed for him; it made him feel as if he had to stay with her forever and never go anywhere.

"I'm sorry that I am..."

"You don't have to be sorry," she said instantly. She sighed. "Hopefully mom and Dad will make up?"

"Keep your hopes up," Philip said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and placed it in a wooden chair. "Pops told me they are trying."

"But how far can they get before they give up?" Angie asked, her voice raising. Philip's eyes turned sympathetic

Philip could visibly see Angie's eyes turning glossy. He proceeded to sit down next to her, wrapping his arm around hers. "What's it like?"

Philip cocked an eyebrow.

"Being in love with Theodosia?"

Philip then smiled at the mention of Theodosia's name. Even hearing the name roll of Angie's tongue was beautiful. "Theodosia..." he whispered. "It's amazing. I love everything about her."

"And does she return the feelings?"

"...I'm not sure."

Angie laughed. "You two are adorable. You guys are both dumbstruck for each other."

Angie's old personality seemed to be back. "Wow, you got back fast."

\---

"When will you be back?" John tugged on the sleeve of Philip's coat. Philip smiled down at him weakly.

"I'll be back for the holidays, I'm sure of it," Philip said, while looking around at all his siblings and at Eliza and Alexander. "Can you promise me to for you to be nice to William?"

John reluctantly nodded and went over to William, who was being held in Eliza's arms. Alexander walked up to Philip. Philip could visibly see that the dark, yet soft purple bags that were once under Alexander's eyes had disappeared. His hair was tamer and softer.

"Promise me you'll be okay," Alexander said softly, both his hands on Philip's shoulders. Philip teared up.

"I will..." Philip looked back at Eliza. "Will you and mom _please-_ "

"Yes, yes. I won't leave Angie in a household like we have been in. Me and your mother will be perfect when your back. You know a Hamilton never breaks their word."

Philip laughed. "I know."

"And don't duel anyone," Alexander said louder this time. "for heavens sake..."

"I'll try,  promise I'll try."

Alexander sighed heavily due to relief. Philip laughed at that and went up to his mother. He didn't really have much to say to her, cause he knew she would cry at anything he said. So all he did was hug her, careful not to squish William in the process.

After the long hug, Eliza used her free hand to place it on Philip's cheek. "Don't get hurt."

Philip nodded, placing his hand on Eliza's. He also placed his hand on Williams stomach as well. Once Philip felt a tap on his arm, he turned around to find Angie, her arms crossed and her lips curved into a small smile.

"Yes, don't do anything dumb, or fall for anyone," Angie said in a playful tone. Philip rolled his eyes.

"Why would I need to, anyways?"

Angie couldn't help but laugh. She pulled Philip into a hug that she knew couldn't last forever. Philip returned the hug tightly, and he could feel Angie head resting on his shoulder.

But over Angie's shoulder, Philip could see Theodosia's nervous face that was trying to be hidden under her bouncing curls. Philip instantly pulled away from Angie and ran over to Theodosia. Angie crossed her arms again in annoyance, and Alexander looked over at Theodosia skeptically. "Theodosia, you're... here!" Philip said excitedly. Theodosia flashed his parents a smile.

"I sincerely hope I'm not interrupting anything..." Theodosia said shyly, directing her words to Eliza since Alexander didn't look too fond of her. Eliza only smiled sweetly, as she always does.

"Oh, of course not! What brings you here?" Eliza questioned. Philip looked down at Theodosia with the same nervous expression she had. Theodosia pushed back her curls.

"I wanted to say goodbye to Philip. Before he leaves," Theodosia quickly said. She looked back at Philip. "Hopefully I've caught you at the right time?" Philip turned pink.

"The perfect time, I was just about to leave," he said, looking into Theodosia's hazel eyes. Philip leaned into Theodosia, a bit closer. "How did you get here?" He whispered.

"I snuck out."

"Your father will kill you."

"I know..."

"...Try to get on my father's good side?" Philip spoke. Theodosia only nodded and stepped back from Philip.

"M-mister Hamilton, how have you been?" Theodosia said, walking near Alexander. Not to close, though, as she was slightly intimidated. Alexander's skeptic look grew softer, but didn't go away.

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Alright, my studies have been piling recently," Theodosia sighed. Alexander cocked his head to side.

"I wouldn't think a lady like you would be engulfed in studying," Alexander said surprisingly. Eliza could tell this was going wrong. Theodosia looked slightly offended, but let it pass.

"Well, I am focused on becoming as successful as my father," Theodosia proudly. Alexander looked over Theodosia to see Philip shaking his head towards him. He couldn't imagine the look Eliza was giving his right now. Probably one that was saying, _please don't say anything else_. Alexander held back a sigh, and smiled.

"Then I hope you do well," Alexander strained.

"Yes, and how has your work been?"

"Piling, as yours. It could be worse, but Thomas Jefferson has been down my throat recently..." Theodosia smiled knowing that Alexander was talking to her like an adult and not like a kid.

"Ah, I understand. The Jefferson's can be a handful."

Alexander chuckled quietly. He paused for a minute before clearing his throat. "Would you like to say your goodbyes to Philip?"

Theodosia folded he hands together. "Oh, yes. Of course." 

Theodosia bowed her head quickly and Alexander also did so in a familiar fashion. Theodosia walked back over to Philip, a questioning look on her face.

"That could've gone better," Philip said in an annoyed monotone.

"Oh, it was a 30 second conversation..." Theodosia said quietly. "I hope you do well at college," Theodosia said, extending her hand out towards Philip. Philip looked at her up and down. She had a velvet coat on with black leggings.

"Really?"

"What?"

"You don't need to give me a handshake. You could just hug me."

Theodosia grew pink. "Honestly-"

It was too late, and Philip had already engulfed Theodosia in a hug. Alexander's suspicious look grew again and Eliza could only smile. Alexander looked over to Eliza, and could see the growing look on her face.

Theodosia couldn't get anymore red, and noticing this, Philip pulled away, laughing. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just- You should get to the carriage, you're leaving soon."

Philip could only smirk at her bashfulness. "Right, I am," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder, before pulling away quickly. He started walking away towards the carriage that was parked in front of everyone.

"Goodbye," Theodosia said while walking in the other direction, loud enough so Philip could hear.

Stepping into the carriage, Philip sat down, his bags in the back. He looked out the window to see his family: John waving sadly and Angie flashing Philip a smile. Eliza had a tear rolling down her cheek, knowing she wouldn't see Philip for so long, and it looked like Alexander was going to do the same. Philip looked behind the carriage, looking at Theodosia's figure slowly getting further and further away.

_"Goodbye," he said softly, low enough so Theodosia couldn't hear._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ISN'T THE END OF THE STORY!  
> Philip's comin back ;))))  
> and sorry I haven't updated in a week lol


	8. eight

Theodosia wrapped her coat tighter around her self, trying to erase thoughts of Philip from her head.

At least, for now, until he comes back.

Today was abnormally cold, and Theodosia was lucky she didn't get frostbite by walking all the way to the Hamilton's household. It was supremely ambitious, and she had never snuck out before. And her father wouldn't dare let her near the Hamilton's household anyway. She could say that her relationship with Philip was completely platonic (which, it really was), but even Theodosia knew it wouldn't stay that way.

"Theodosia!" She heard a shout from in front of her. Theodosia could see Aaron practically sprinting towards her, barely seeing his worried expression from so far away. Once Aaron was in front of Theodosia, he securely hugged her quickly, then letting go to hold her arms, as if she was going to fall. "Where have you been? I thought you had been taken, where did you-"

"Father, father, I'm fine, I-" Theodosia tried to finish her sentence, but Aaron was frantic.

"God, please don't go away like that! You know I can't lose you..." Aaron said softly. Theodosia didn't want to look him in his glossy eyes. So she looked down.

"I know, I'm sorry. I went... to the Hamilton's."

Aaron was silent before responding. "For what purpose?" His voice was a bit calmer now, but was still raised.

"Philip, he was departing, and I just wanted to say my wishes," Theodosia said nervously. Aaron's worried expression turned to one of confusion. He sighed.

"Theo please, I don't want you near the Hamilton's household again, it is too much of a risk," Aaron said, his voice turning normal. Theodosia looked down at her feet. "Why would you bring yourself to sneak out of the house to see Philip?"

"He's just become a friend of mine, honest," Theodosia spoke, trying to look at Aaron with the most sympathetic eyes she could give. Aaron sighed once more.

"Theo, promise me that you won't go near that house again." Theodosia looked down.

"Yes, Papa."

Aaron finally let go of her arms, but while walking back home, still kept a protective arm on her shoulders.

\---

"Honestly Alexander, I don't see anything the matter," Eliza said, a hint of aggravation in her voice. Alexander still paced the living room floor in thought.

"It's all the matter, darling. I don't see why else Theodosia _Burr_ would show if she had no feelings," Alexander spoke, emphasis on 'Burr'. Eliza rolled her eyes.

"It's a friendship that frankly, I see no problem with."

"You say that now, but the moment Theodosia has her hands near-" Eliza stopped him right there.

"Philip is growing older. If he chooses to court Theodosia, there would be no conflict. She is a delightful girl, and has the same elegance as her mother..." Eliza replied, remembering Theodosia P. "And I don't think Philip would approve of your behavior. I would not fret if Theodosia were to be apart of this family."

"I don't think you should judge Theodosia based on her mother."

"You really should not share your hatred for Aaron over to Theodosia."

"Betsey-" Alexander stopped himself. Betsey was used as a sort of pet name towards Eliza, and he hasn't said it in months. He loved how it rolled off his tongue. Right now, Eliza didn't seem fazed at the name, but Alexander could feel his ears getting hot just by Eliza _looking_ at him. "This is Aaron Burr's daughter. Aaron Burr, the man who stole your father's senate seat?"

"I had believed you let that go."

"And I have, my love, but Philip has been sending letters to this girl."

"Alexander, everyone goes through love in one period of their life, and who they love is their choice, and you should know that more than anyone," Eliza simply said. Alexander relaxed himself with sorrow. "And if Philip were to court this lady, I would have no absolute problem."

"What if this lady is just like Burr?"

"Oh, Alexander, can you not appreciate that Philip has taken a liking to someone for her elegance?"

Alexander paused his pacing and looked down.

"Theodosia Hamilton? Doesn't even sound correct," Alexander mumbled. Eliza, for once, held in a laugh due to his immaturity. She stood up from her chair to go upstairs.

"Those two would be quite sweet, right?" Eliza said smugly, after a pause.

Alexander couldn't hold in a smile due to his wife. "That relationship is completely platonic, I hope."

Eliza walked upstairs to William's crib, not facing Alexander. Alexander only smiled brighter as he watched his Betsey walk up the stairs. He let out a heavy sigh and ran his finger's through his long hair. He didn't want to admit that Eliza was incredibly right. Philip was getting older.

Alexander daydreamt about nine year old Philip, singing poetry, writing, doing everything he could to impress Alexander and Eliza. Angie being entirely jealous over Philip's talents.

\---

_3 weeks until Philip comes home._

\---

He's only been gone a week and Theodosia was already feeling lonely.

Theodosia flipped through the closet, dress after dress to see if she could find something that would fit her. She had finally grew into at least 3 of her mother's dresses, despite her small figure.

There were tons; some with ribbons, some with lace, some with not enough fabric for a sixteen year old. Theodosia P. always looked beautiful, and when the Hamilton's used to come for dinner, Theodosia would always hear the things Eliza said.

Eliza would _always_ compliment Theodosia P. Saying things along the lines of 'you look divine!' and 'can you get any more beautiful?'. Despite Theodosia P. looking frail and weak, Eliza never run out of a compliment. It was the same with Alexander. Kissing Theodosia P.'s hand, joking around with her, even admiring and complimenting her hair. Eliza would talk with her all night about anything and everything, but mainly about Eliza's children and how they were so much of a handful. Theodosia P. Theodosia never really understood why they were nice to her, but obviously as Theodosia's older, she knows it was out of pity.

Theodosia decided to stop looking, sighing quietly. She bent over near her desk and pulled out a brown rusty box from under a table drawer. She carried the box over to her bed and placed it on the bed softly. Opening it, she could see piles of letters and blank ink.

She of course pulled out Philip's letter first, brushing her finger over the writing that made indents into the parchment.

She set the letter off to the side, and kept looking through the box filled with letters. She picked up one of the notes that was hidden off to the side; one she hasn't read before. The letter looked short, but very well written.

Theodosia would never know how Aaron caught her mother's heart so quickly.

\---

_2 weeks until Philip comes home._

\---

"Miss Theodosia?" Theodosia heard the soft vote of her maid, Natalie. Shifting her head towards the maid, the maid was holding a small box that didn't look too heavy, as she was holding the box with one hand. Theodosia brushed off her legs and stood up to face Natalie.

"Yes ma'am?" Theodosia spoke. Natalie always told Theodosia that it wasn't necessary to call her ma'am, but Theodosia did so anyway.

"A package from, um..." Natalie looked down at the box with soft eyes. "A Mister Hamilton," she finally said in a hushed voice. Theodosia smiled brightly, and Natalie looked at her with a questioned look, but paid no mind.

"Ah, yes! Thank you," Theodosia said brightly, but was confused at the package. Philip had been gone for 2 weeks, but she didn't expect him to send anything. Natalie flashed a smile and closed Theodosia's door quietly. Theodosia took the box over to her bed.

Upon opening it, Theodosia quickly counted the amount things in the box she saw, and she counted about 5. She took out the one that was on top first, and of course, in cursive black ink, her name was written on it. She opened the envelope without ripping anything.

_My dearest, Theodosia,_

_Hopefully, you have been thriving in your studies without me, and hopefully I have not gotten you into much of a predicament with this package._

_You arrival at the carriage before I left was absolutely wonderful and unexpected. Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton probably got the wrong implication, but I pay them no mind._

_I am truly sorry I have not been writing to you, so I sent something as an apology, it should be in this very box._

_It may be the slightest bit difficult, but I know you can do it._

_And I have been wary and questionable about what we have, signals are being mixed together and I am not sure what to make of it._

_So what is our relationship?_

_I must cut this letter to shortness, as I have business to be settled, and I wish you the best._

_I plan to see you again as in time for the Winters Reunion, I am looking forward to your company and much more._

_Adieu, god bless, my wishes_

_Philip Hamilton_

Theodosia didn't have time to think about the letter, as she had her mind set on the other letters in the package.

She picked out one.

Upon opening it, it took Theodosia a second to recognize it. It was a sheet of music for piano, Rondo a Capriccio. As she opened other envelopes, there were many other famous composers' pianist songs, all looking to have complicated notes Philip was definitely right when saying they might be a challenge. Theodosia was well with piano, though it wasn't her main study. She tried to do so in her spare time, using her mothers old piano.

Theodosia put Philip's letter in the old wooden box, noticing that this was what her mother did with Aaron's letters. She brushed off her legs before standing in a polite fashion, instantly sitting down in her desk chair, pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill.

_She started writing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like how this came out cuz its all over the place aND ITS SUPER SHORT  
> also leave feedback on my writing (chapter length, character interaction, etc.) so I can get better for you guys! so yeah!! comment!!! if you want!!! and leave kudos!!!


	9. nine

_1 hour until Philip comes home._

\---

"Have you heard?" Theodosia's maid, Natalie, said softly as she fixed Theodosia's hair. Natalie was the only person in the house who could tame Theodosia's unexplainable amount of curls. Theodosia P. was the only other woman who could handle it.

Theodosia raised an eyebrow as she looked at Natalie through the mirror. "Of what?"

"Alexander Hamilton's son is rumored to be coming home early," Natalie spoke, almost losing her grip on Theodosia's hair as Theodosia shot up. Theodosia's eyes grew wide with excitement. There was a slight smile on her face.

"Really?" Natalie only nodded. "How do you know?"

"Mr. Hamilton's daughter wrote to me as to say it would be a wonderful surprise to Philip Hamilton if you were to go over to their house later today," Natalie smiled, but then the smile faded away. "Though I recommend to not go after previous circumstances. I wanted to talk to you about this alone..."

Theodosia looked away Natalie. She wasn't wrong. If Aaron knew Theodosia left to go there, she wouldn't be allowed to leave the house. Natalie looked at Theodosia through the mirror with a sad expression. She was completely aware of Theodosia and Philip's relationship.

"It's hard enough to get letters out of the house directed to the Hamiltons," Natalie added. Theodosia took in a deep breath.

"I guess I'll just have to try," Theodosia said triumphantly. 'The Winters Reunion is approaching. Father cannot expect me not to leave the house."

Natalie smiled at Theodosia's bravery. "I will say nothing."

\---

By telling Aaron she was going window shopping for dresses, Theodosia could easily leave the house in concealed clothing so that she would go unnoticed. It took her a while, she wanted to go a different way to get to the Hamilton's house.

Approaching the house, she took multiple deep breaths.

But her deepest one was when she was the closest to the house.

They were all standing outside the house, some sitting on a bench, waiting for Philip to arrive.

Angie shot her a look not one of disgust, but one of, 'sort of glad you're here'. The smaller siblings gave her the sweetest smile, and so did Eliza, of course.

Alexander only looked confused, tapping on Eliza's arm, but Eliza didn't pay mind to him. When Alexander saw she wasn't listening, he gave up, sighing and giving Theodosia a smile. William, who was standing closely next to Eliza, smiled as well.

"I am glad you could make it. I'm sure Aaron got my letter?" Angie asked Theodosia. Theodosia put on a smile, while Angie barely did.

"Well, my maid did, yes. I'm also glad I could make it."

"I didn't think you would show due to yesterday. My father's actions can get a bit out of hand. He may not like you very much."

Theodosia glanced over at Alexander, who was looking at her as well.

"I recommend that you try to be nice to him."

With that, Theodosia walked over to Eliza and Alexander. Eliza instantly smiled.

"Theodosia! You look astounding, how have you been?" Eliza said brightly. Theodosia didn't need to put on a fake smile for her smile to appear. "Yes, how have you been?" Alexander said, trying to match his wife's excitement.

"I have been fine, less busy. How have you two been?"

"We are wonderful, thank you. I imagine you are here on Philip's behalf," Eliza spoke, her voice the same. Alexander eyed Theodosia suspiciously.

"Yes, Angelica has invited me..." Theodosia glanced at Alexander for just a second, not really wanting to look at him.

"How is your father?" Alexander suddenly said. Eliza glared at him with irritation, and Alexander looked back at her with apologetic eyes. Angie watched the train wreck with John from behind. "Sorry, that was-" Theodosia cut Alexander off.

"No, it was a fine question. Mr. Burr is doing well," Theodosia flatly said. Alexander didn't know what to say, but Eliza did.

"Will you be attending the Winters Reunion?"

Theodosia nodded eagerly. "Yes, I'm looking forward to it. I'm sure Philip and you all will be there as well?"

Eliza bowed her head. "Yes we will! Alexander is certainly looking forward to seeing the president again," Eliza encouraged Alexander, making him say something. Alexander, who really wasn't paying much attention, perked up.

"I am, I haven't seen him in a long while," Alexander spoke. Alexander then looked down, smiling down at John, who was tugging on Alexander's coat sleeve.

"Pa, Philip!" John simply, pointing down the road to spot a brown carriage coming closer. Angie came towards Theodosia.

"Is he here?" Angie said excitedly. William started jumping up and down and tugging on Eliza's dress. Theodosia flattened out her skirt, and stepped back a few steps. She didn't want Philip to see her first, he should his family first. Angie noticed this, and subtly urged Theodosia to step forward. Theodosia only shook her head as the carriage pulled up.

In Theodosia's eyes, Philip didn't change at all.

His hair was still all over the place, his freckles still connected like constellations on a canvas. He held two bouquets of flowers in his hands, one batch of purple lilies and one of white lilies. He rushed over to Eliza first, handing her the bouquet of white flowers, hugging her tightly, then hugging Alexander and John, including William. Theodosia hid off to the side, sort of far from Angie. Philip kissed Angie's cheek, hugging her.

"See, I knew you would be fine," Philip said, releasing the hug.

"I survived," Angie replied jokingly. Philip laughed quickly.

"Where's..." Philip questioned quietly before looking over at Theodosia, his eyes sparkling. He instantly ran into her, swallowing her in a hug as Eliza watched in amusement. Theodosia quickly returned the hug as passionately. Philip pulled away, then bowed completely in front of Theodosia. He held out the purple lilies, a crimson on his face.

"For you," he simply said. Theodosia looked back at Eliza before taking the flowers. Theodosia looked impressively at Philip as he rose from his bow.

"Thank you, you're back early?"

"Yes, because of your letter," Philip said, taking out a letter Theodosia wrote to him over his stay in college. Theodosia eyed over it questionably.

"How?"

"I really wanted to see you again, I couldn't leave you here alone. But I should ask why you are here. How did you get out of the house?"

Theodosia sighed. "Angie wrote a letter for me to come. I lied to my father to get here."

Philip cocked an eyebrow. Theodosia couldn't tell if it was due to the fact she lied, or the fact that Angie wrote her a letter. "Theodosia Burr? Lying? Who changed you while I was away?" Philip teased. Theodosia laughed as Philip looked back at Alexander. "My father, didn't give you a rough time, did he?"

"He most likely still doesn't like me," Theodosia said softly. Angie walked up to her and Philip.

"It takes a while for him to like his political rival's daughter, if that's what you mean," Angie said. Theodosia giggled. "Philip, we should get inside, it's very cold out here..."

"Right, I should head back-" Theodosia started to say, before Philip grabbed her hand, but very softly.

"Can't you stay a moment longer? I promise, your father will not mind, and I shall take the blame the need comes," Philip said professionally. Theodosia looked behind her guilt fully. She couldn't stay; there's no way Aaron would forgive her. Eliza then came from behind Philip, putting a hand on Philip's shoulder.

"I will tell Mr. Burr that is ridiculous to keep you from seeing Philip if he questions anything. And I'm sure alexander wouldn't mind if you stayed," Eliza said, looking back at Alexander. Alexander showed a small smile.

"...Yes, I don't mind," Alexander spoke from behind. Theodosia grinned at the encouragement.

Theodosia smiled. "I will stay, then."

\---

Theodosia anxiously stepped into the Hamilton's house, still worrying over her father. The smaller kids were running up the stairs. Philip put his hand on her arm a couple of times to calm her down, but it didn't work very well. He would have to take his hand off her when Alexander was looking. Looking around the house, it had more than Theodosia's, but wasn't as big.

"Eliza are you sure this is the best..." Theodosia heard Alexander whisper, but Eliza only put a finger over her mouth and smiled down at Theodosia.

"Theodosia, you are welcome to anything if you need," Eliza sweetly said. Theodosia nodded, still clutching the flowers Philip gave her. "And if Mr. Burr shows, which I am certain he will, me and Alexander will handle the problem."

Theodosia took a reassured breath. "Thank you, very much. Truly," Theodosia said quickly. Eliza smiled in return, and walked off to a separate room. Alexander followed, but stopped and turned to face Philip.

"Philip, nothing too scandalous-"

"Pops," Philip cut him off, slightly whining and red-faced. Angie smirked, and Theodosia shifted on her feet uncomfortably. Alexander couldn't help but smirk.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he said, following Eliza. Philip sighed. He headed towards the stairs, and Theodosia quickly followed. Angie then followed, but went to her own room. Theodosia went near Philip's room reluctantly, a bit scared to come in. Philip noticed this, and ushered her to step inside.

"It's fine, you can come," Philip reassured Theodosia, and she stepped inside. Upon entering, it was slightly messier than Theodosia's room; there were papers and pens scattered in multiple places. Theodosia couldn't help but think that Philip had the same organization style as Alexander: knowing where everything is despite the room looking like the eye of a hurricane.

She sat in Philip's desk chair.

"Will I see you at the Winters Reunion?" Philip asked. Theodosia sat straight up to attention.

"Yes, and lots of other people."

"What will you be wearing?"

Theodosia raised a brow smugly. "What does that matter?"

Philip started getting pink. "Sorry, sorry, I mean-"

"Oh, its fine, I know what you meant. I wanted to wear one of my mother's dresses but... they don't really fit me."

Philip frowned. "Oh, sorry. But I wanted to ask you..."

"Yes?"

"You never answered my question from my letter," Philip stated, smoothing out the sleeves of his shirt. "Do you remember it?"

Theodosia cleared her throat. She knew exactly the question he was talking about, yet she dodged it throughout the letter she sent to him. Mainly because she didn't know the answer, and didn't want to answer. "No," she lied.

_"Well... what is our relationship?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPEFULLY THIS STORY ISN'T ALL OVER THE PLACE AND IM SORRY IF IT IS  
> and this is out so late ugh,, and this is so short  
> AND I PROMISE THE WINTERS REUINION IS IN CHAPTERS 10 AND 11


	10. ten

"Well... what is our relationship?"

The question left Theodosia blank; she didn't like when she didn't know the answer to specific questions.

It was clear as day that Alexander loathed her, and it was obvious that Angie did as well. If Theodosia did care about Philip passionately, it would be completely inappropriate, along with controversy over the Reynolds Pamphlet.

"It's okay if you cannot answer, but I feel that we're close friends-" Philip started suddenly, but Theodosia raised her hand up to him.

"Certainly there's... a growing connection," Theodosia mumbled, loudly and absent mindedly. She just wanted to say something to stop him from continuing. Philip looked at her with his big black eyes, then looked down. "Your family doesn't like me," Theodosia said after silence.

"Nonsense."

"Mr. Hamilton probably can't stand me."

"But my mother does?"

"And she's very kind, yes, but your sister-"

"Is just protective."

It seemed he had an answer for everything. Theodosia couldn't pull off a counter argument. "I really do like you, you're tolerable."

"So I suppose a Hamilton as myself isn't so terrible?"

Theodosia laughed. She blew away some hair in her face, which she has been doing for a while now.

"I hope I don't get you in danger for this," Philip announced, standing up and walking over to Theodosia, who was still seated in her chair. "Your father has a temper."

"I think it's the other way around," Theodosia muttered, once again tucking hair behind her ear. "Surely Mr. Burr will be here soon...."

"You're very eager to leave, why?"

"Just preparing for the amount of scolding I'll get."

"I'll cover you," Philip said, placing his hand on Theodosia's shoulder. He seemed to do that a lot to show affection. Theodosia looked up at him gratefully, and Philip smirked down at her. 

Theodosia gazed over at Philip's drawers. "You wouldn't happen to have any bands for hair, do you?" Theodosia, almost ashamed, asked. Philip scoffed playfully, pointing to his hair.

"What an absurd question. Of course," Philip laughed, walking over to one of the drawers Theodosia was looking at before. Theodosia's eyes exposed to what looked like hundreds of hair ties, all black and thin. He pulled a random one out. He held up his hand when Theodosia wanted to take it from him. "I have it."

Theodosia reluctantly tilted her head in Philip's direction. Philip's hands ran softly through Theodosia's hair and slightly touched her scalp, and Theodosia couldn't get over how warm his hands were. Philip was frightened to hurt Theodosia in slightest, so he went very gracefully. Of course he knew how to tackle her hair, as it was the same as his.

"You look radiant like this," he said smoothly, while tightly wrapping all of Theodosia's hair in his fist. Theodosia reddened, but grinned. "You never put your hair like this."

"It doesn't look top well while in a gown."

Philip only hummed as he wrapped her hair around the band four times, making sure it would stay. Theodosia admired how well he was at this. Philip played with the hair without thinking; twirling it and fluffing it. Theodosia then turned to him, forcing him to cease his actions quickly.

"Thank you, I know my hair is-" Theodosia sighed while saying, but was interrupted by the door creaking. A small child stood, looking like Philip and looking innocent. He ran up to Theodosia and tapped softly on her leg one time. Theodosia giggled at his shyness.

"Miss Theodosia, can you come to the door... please?" John requested. Theodosia stood up.

"Why, of course," Theodosia smiled, following John and Philip out the door.

\---

"Ah, Mr. Burr, sir."

"Do you know where Theodosia is?" Aaron demanded, barely standing in the doorway anymore. Alexander looked at him with unamused and disliking eyes. "Honestly I hope she's not here."

"She will be down in just a-"

John came down the stairs first- almost tripping in the process- followed by Theodosia coming down the stairs sheepishly with Philip closely behind her, wanting to comfort her, but knowing he can't with Aaron standing there.

"Theodosia!" Aaron exclaimed, and Theodosia couldn't tell whether the inflection in his voice was one of surprise, anger, or relief. Theodosia was barely off the last step when Aaron came into the house towards her. "What are you doing here?"

"Father, wait-"

"Alexander, why is Theodosia here?" Aaron questioned, his voice still raised as he turned to Alexander, with his hand on Theodosia's arm loosely. Alexander closed the front door and walked over to Theodosia.

"Eliza will be down-"

"Mr. Burr! Pleasure seeing you," Eliza interrupted, coming from her room to greet Aaron. "I will be happy to explain everything in the dining area," she spoke, walking slowly over to the dining table. Aaron peered at Alexander with a face full of loathing before walking over to Eliza. Alexander barely rolled his eyes before following Aaron. Theodosia unknowingly stepped closer to Philip.

"I should leave right now," Theodosia whispered into Philip's ear. Her soft, and additionally warm, breath blowing on parts of Philip's neck made his hairs stand up and shiver.

"No, no this is fine," Philip said to her. Theodosia touched Philip's wrist softly, and tried to restrain herself from continuing. Philip noticed this, and couldn't help but smile.

Angie shook her head from the railing. Sometimes she felt like the older sister.

She walked down the stairs quickly and quietly, making sure that she went unnoticed by anyone in the dining room. Philip and Theodosia were leaning on the end of the railing, so Angie ceased at the second to last step to lean into Philip, tapping his shoulder.

"You should show her the piano," Angie he said softly, and Philip looked back at her with a grin. He leaned forward shortly to peer into the dining room, and figured it was okay to grab Theodosia's hand. Theodosia was startled by his warm touch. Theodosia felt an urge pull away for less than a second, but just hid her and Philip's hand behind her a little.

"I want to show you something."

\---

Though Theodosia didn't want to admit, she loved the rush of Philip walking quickly around the house with her in his grasp. There was just a limited cool breeze hitting her face as Philip lead her through the small hallways, and with her hair tied back, it felt great. Even though the trip was short, she loved every second of it.

A grand room was exposed to her, filled with portraits of what appeared to be relatives. But the best thing in the room was the dazzling black and white instrument, sitting against the wall. Philip let go of her hand, and strode over to the wooden bench with no back in front of the piano. Theodosia followed, sitting on the bench. It had a scratchy feeling, but Theodosia adored it.

"You know how to play, correct?" Philip asked. Theodosia raised an eyebrow playfully, a small smile on her face.

She ran her hands along the keys, careful not to set the keys off. "Of course, but not too well." Theodosia sighed. "I used to play with my mother, and she would always teach me the same songs but... I treasured those songs. Sadly, I don't remember how to play them."

Philip didn't know what to say, but he pulled himself out by smiling his way through. "Well, just follow me on the opposite side," he stated, gestured to the side of piano she was on. He placed his hand on the keys, and so did Theodosia.

"Un, duex trois-" Philip began to count, going slower than he was used to so Theodosia could follow him. Theodosia got it after just one verse.

"You can go... faster," she interrupted politely. Philip smirked at her nature.

"Very well, Miss Burr."

Philip couldn't help but admire the look of determination on her face. When she lagged behind, you could barely tell. Her fingers glided over the keys, like they're barely even connecting. When Theodosia lagged, she quickly picked back up, not skipping a beat. Philip decided to pause when Theodosia started slowing.

"I didn't think you would lie to me," Philip spoke. Theodosia looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"You told me you were _not_ good at this."

"Well... I didn't say that exactly," Theodosia teased. Philip laughed, standing up. He walked to Theodosia's side and met her black eyes, and he extended his hand out to her.

"Are you ready to go back?"

"Sadly," Theodosia sighed, taking his hand.

And once again, Theodosia felt the limited cool breeze hit her face.

\---

"I hope you understand, Burr," Alexander finished, leaning back in the dining chair. In the beginning, Eliza was steering the conversation, but Alexander would gradually steal sentences away from her. "Philip and Theodosia's relationship would be nothing but platonic, not to gravitate to anything more. Surely...."

Eliza glanced at Alexander, making sure that he will say the honest words. Alexander noticed the look, and was worried to say anything else. Eliza smiled to Aaron. "Surely your daughter and my son will keep that relationship by just simply being around each other?" Eliza stated brushing her hair to the side. Aaron didn't meet her eyes, thinking.

"I suppose, though I do not want your son behaving inappropriately," Aaron replied. Alexander rolled his eyes.

"I doubt that."

"How so?"

"Because I believe the inappropriate behavior is coming from the other end-"

"Gentlemen," Eliza commanded, voice rising. Alexander said nothing more, but Aaron still had a glare on his face. 

Soft footsteps were heard from a hallway, coming from two pairs of feet. Philip came in in front of Theodosia, instantly letting go of her hand when coming near the dining room. Aaron studied Philip and Theodosia quickly before pushing his chair back and standing up.

"Mrs. Hamilton, I will take what you said into consideration," Theodosia quickly followed Aaron, waving back to Philip. Eliza stood up after him, and Alexander stayed put. Eliza stood ahead of the door for Aaron, Philip following her. Theodosia, for the first time, grabbed Philip's forearm, and Philip happily leaned in. Theodosia smiled quickly.

"I'll see you soon," she whispered, very faintly. Philip could barely hear her angelic voice.

"Of course," Philip whispered back once Theodosia had released him, a smirk on his face. Eliza grinned at them as she open the door. Aaron bowed his head and Eliza did so in a similar fashion. Theodosia walked out, looking at Philip until she was far. Philip merely waved and walked upstairs.

Alexander stood up from his chair and took his glasses from off a dresser, positioning them on the bridge of his nose. "Really, those two-"

"Are fine," Eliza cut him off. Alexander shook his head, but smiled.

He started walking away. _"_ You should tell him to get ready for the Reunion."

"Of course, he needs to look perfect for Theodosia, doesn't he?"

Alexander stopped chuckled softly. "You know that's not what I meant."

\---

"That sounded like it went fine. I didn't hear anybody yelling their lungs out," Angie teased, crossing her legs, which were hanging over Philip's bed. Philip slumped down in his chair and sighed.

"It went great. Thank you, by the way," Philip said. Angie waved her hand at him.

"Yes, I know."

"What would I do without you?"

_Angie paused, then smiled. "Theodosia will be waiting for you at the Reunion."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments and tell me what you think!!  
> this took a while to write bleh  
> IM SO SORRY THIS IS COMING OUT SUPER LATE I FEEL SO BAD


	11. eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natalie is Theodosia's maid btw, if you haven't known already  
> comment what you thought of this chapter!! I'm kinda proud of it!!

Theodosia smoothed out the lace in her dress, tucked underneath the blue gown. Natalie, her maid, viewed from afar, clearing Theodosia's dresser of hair pins. She smiled. "I think you look astonishing, Miss Burr."

Theodosia smiled quietly to herself. She looked at her reflection in the mirror again. "Do you..." Theodosia made her voice softer. "Do you think the Hamilton's would like it?" Natalie knew which Hamilton, and placed her hands on Theodosia's shoulders, gazing at her through the mirror.

"I think... they will adore it," Natalie spoke quietly. Theodosia exhaled gladly, then turned her head to the door when she heard a knock. Natalie walked over to open it.

Aaron stood there, wearing very formal clothes. "Theo, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am," Theodosia said, walking away from her mirror and walking towards the doorway. Aaron grinned.

As they were sitting in the carriage, Aaron looked out the window and shifted uncomfortably.

"You've met General Washington, haven't you?" he suddenly questioned Theodosia. Theodosia looked away in a train of thought. She has most likely met him before her mother died, but she can't remember his face.

"I wouldn't remember."

"Ah, it may have been years ago...." Aaron didn't even glance at Theodosia, still looking out the window. Theodosia didn't think her saying anything would help.

"Papa, are you okay?" she asked reluctantly. Aaron perked up and looked at her.

"Yes, of course my dear, don't worry," he said, but then quickly looked away from Theodosia "The last time I went to a big reunion like this was when your mother was here. I spilled red wine on her dress and I kept apologizing, but she didn't care."

Theodosia looked down her hands and frowned.

"I hope you have fun dancing today," Aaron smiled. Theodosia felt the color rising to her cheeks, and tried to make it go away. "Just don't get close to that Hamilton boy."

"Papa, please no fighting with him," Theodosia pleaded. Aaron rolled his eyes and said nothing.

"You have to understand that he starts it-"

"This is what I mean."

\---

Theodosia could barely hear her own thoughts over everyone's chatter- and laughter -in the ball room. Most of the faces she didn't even recognize, they all blurred together in one. Aaron was greeting tons of people whom Theodosia didn't know, and Theodosia walked around the loud floor. There was too much to focus on: the lights hanging, the flashing dresses, the waltzing couples.

She started to share quick dances with boys, but just boys.

Until the carriage came. But Theodosia couldn't see it.

\---

"Philip, make sure you are always near Angelica," Eliza spoke, fixing her dress. "And, Angelica, choose your men wisely."

Angie rolled her eyes. "Mother, I'll be fine." Eliza still looked to Philip.

"Stay by her," she said again.

"I will," Philip replied as the carriage halted. Him and Angie, followed by Alexander and Eliza, got out of the carriage and landed on the ballroom floor. there was lots of noise, and lots of things to look at. But the voice that was heard in front of Philip was loudest.

"Ah, Mr. Hamilton!" George Washington boomed, and Philip couldn't miss his huge voice. Alexander seemed to straighten and posture and shook George's hand.

"Your excellency," Alexander replied, shaking George's hand. George then turned his head to Philip, and Philip straightened.

"Hello, sir.... Y-your excellency," Philip stammered, not sure how to greet him. George only smiled. And Martha,- his wife -who was standing next to him, smiled as well.

"Just call me sir. You may not remember me, I haven't seen you since you were a mere toddler."

"Sorry, I don't remember you sir," Philip apologized. George raised his hand to him. Martha fixed a part of her hair, giving her blue eyes a lot more sparkle.

"Yes, it was a very long time ago," Martha laughed, and Eliza laughed a little with her. "Oh, you must be Angelica. I definitely know you don't remember me. You were barely a year," Martha said, turning her head to Angie. Angie, who once had a bored on her face, then tried to look contented.

"Oh, I'm afraid I don't-" Angie began talking but Philip could barely hear her over the talking going on all over the room. But as Martha talked with Angie, he could just about see the beautiful girl over Martha's shoulder. He perked up.

"Um, excuse me, I must go greet someone," he said quickly to Martha and George, before quickly walking over to Theodosia. He dodged through everyone to come face to face with her.

Philip could barely digest her beauty- her blue and white dress brought out her dark brown and curly hair, which was tied into a bun. It didn't take him too long to realize Theodosia had the bun tied up using one of his hair ties. Her complexion was always flawless, and shimmered under the chandelier lights. When Theodosia looked at Philip in the eyes, Philip was taken a back.

"Miss Burr," Philip said slyly, pulling off a smile. He bowed and took Theodosia's familiar hand, kissing the top of it. Theodosia giggled, but looked near Philip to see if her father was around.

"Mister Hamilton," Theodosia answered when she stopped laughing. Philip was still holding her hand, and Theodosia ignored it as she looked behind Philip, but it wasn't to easy to ignore something bulging out of Philip's left pocket. But she decided to ignore it anyway, and she couldn't make out what it was.

She could easily identify George from a far. "Did you ignore the former president to come over here?" Theodosia questioned.

"Guilty," Philip replied, letting go of her hand. "How has your French been along with your studies?" Philip then questioned, trying to be polite. Theodosia looked away.

"I think I've been getting better, I know more phrases."

"Such as?"

"... _Puis-je avoir cette danse_?" Philip laughed softly as Theodosia held her hand out shyly towards him.

"It's not my fault if I injure your feet."

Philip could have been easily hypnotized by the way Theodosia's dress swayed from side to side along with Philip's feet. It glided across the floor gracefully, and Philip couldn't stop looking at it. But he looked up at her black eyes, noticing that they got lighter under the light. Surprisingly, Philip got better, and hadn't stumbled yet.

"You've gotten better," Theodosia noticed. Philip shrugged and held his hand up high, twirling Theodosia. Theodosia elegantly spun around, her dress creating waves and floating above the floor.

Theodosia couldn't take her eyes off Philip; he looked so much more formal. Fully clothed in what looked to be one of Alexander's old green suits. Philip's hair would sometimes brush against Theodosia's neck, and his curls would tickle her and send the hairs on her neck straight up. He seemed to twirl her around senselessly, and she would get tipsy, causing Philip to stop and laugh.

"I haven't messed around yet, you can't say anything," Philip said softly. Theodosia laughed, and got faster. Philip kept up, but could've sworn he stepped on Theodosia's toe at least once. Sometimes when he stumbled, he would apologize quietly, but Theodosia kept on telling him he did nothing wrong.

This was a point in time where Theodosia didn't care if anyone was staring at her for dancing with a Hamilton.

"What are some more phrases you know?" Philip asked while dancing. He said it distractingly, as he was really trying to focus on his dancing. Theodosia laughed at that.

"Um.... _Comment vas-tu ajourd'hui? Vous regardez très jolie_."

" _Merci_ , I do look pretty."

Philip twirled her once more. As the world around her blurred into one, spinning into different directions, she could see someone.

Theodosia had her hands on Philip shoulders, but suddenly stopped in her tracks for a second. This almost caused Philip to fall, but luckily Theodosia kept a grip on him. She stumbled back, putting her hands behind her back timidly. Philip looked at her up and down, making sure he didn't unwittingly bruise her anywhere.

"D-did I do something-"

"No, no, it's just, my father. I could've sworn I saw him," Theodosia said quietly, and Philip could barely hear her voice. He spun around and stood next to Theodosia, standing far away from her. "But _your_ father is coming over," she suddenly said, tilting her head down. Alexander came up, a smile on his face, and Philip turned to face him.

"Ah, hello Theodosia," Alexander said, talking to Theodosia first. Theodosia was very surprised, and Philip nudged her, causing her to smile genuinely.

"Mr. Hamilton, how are you?"

"Less busy, thankfully. Have you just shared a dance with someone?"

"Why-"

"Yes, she did," Philip interrupted. Theodosia looked at him, eyes filled with confusion and worry. "It was fine, father." Philip seemed to catch what Alexander was asking Theodosia.

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure. I want you to be a gentleman to Theo-" Alexander started to say.

"Mr. Hamilton!" A voice suddenly said. It sounded deep but not as deep as George's, and it had a soft growl in it. A figure and a smaller figure suddenly came forth, in a bright magenta coat.

"Jefferson," Alexander strained, with not as much greeting as he did with Theodosia. Thomas held his hand out to Alexander, and Alexander shook it quickly. Next to Thomas was Eston Hemmings, looking as if he didn't want to be there.

"How have you been?" Thomas asked, with what seemed like a sincere tone. Alexander rolled his eyes.

"Fine before you got here." Theodosia noticed that Thomas was trying to be polite while Alexander couldn't care less.

Thomas faked laugh before looking at Philip and Theodosia. "Ah, Philip Hamilton and...." Thomas trailed off. Philip didn't say anything as Theodosia extended her hand out to Thomas.

"Theodosia Burr," Theodosia said, completing Thomas' sentence as he shook her hand. She was a bit confused on how Thomas knew Philip. "Aaron Burr's daughter," Theodosia finished.

"Are you and Philip courting-"

"No, not at all," Alexander spoke, cutting Thomas off. Thomas smiled smugly.

"I see, I see. Philip Hamilton, do you remember me?" Thomas asked Philip. Philip stepped a little closer to Theodosia, and she did the same.

"Of course, how could I forget," Philip responded with a bored monotone. Theodosia was itching to ask Philip now, but as she was thinking, Eston had walked away. Thomas didn't look fazed at this.

"Mr. Jefferson... what is it like being vice president?" Theodosia suddenly asked, desperate to shift the conversation. Thomas smiled down weakly at her, and Theodosia could've sworn she saw Alexander roll his eyes.

"Quite tiring, might I say, but it has its rewards. I must say that Alexander has been helping me through it," Thomas responded, looking at Alexander when saying his last sentence. Alexander stopped rolling his eyes to look at Thomas. Theodosia couldn't help but be amused by their hatred for each other.

"Well, just barely," Alexander sighed. "Theodosia, have you met General Washington yet?" Alexander cut in, hoping to forget Thomas was existing. Theodosia gladly looked at Alexander and smiled.

She started walking away, and so did Philip, and Thomas followed. "No I haven't, I would love to." Theodosia would hope Alexander's likeness towards her would stay unchanged.

\---

"Theodosia, there you are," Aaron said, looking away from George. George looked down, smiling at Theodosia.

"Your excellency," Theodosia bowed. She seemed to know how to greet the former president, better than Philip knew how. George grabbed her hand gently and kissed her knuckles. Theodosia bowed her head. "It's a true honor to be in your presence."

George nodded gratefully. "Might I say, you look lovely. Exactly like your mother," George said, looking down at Theodosia's gown. Theodosia nodded, smoothening her dress once more.

"Thank you, I'm so glad I could attend."

"Would you have been busy?" George asked her.

"Well, I have lost of studying to-" Theodosia stopped to acknowledge Natalie, whom she didn't even know came, tapping on her shoulder. "Oh, Natalie! I didn't know you came." Natalie only nodded.

"Yes, well, you have a guest in another room," Natalie leaned into Theodosia's ear to say, but Philip could make out her words. Theodosia nodded and smiled to George.

"Terribly sorry, I must go greet someone," she said to George, though Philip felt like she was talking to him.

"Of course," George said as she walked away. While walking away, Theodosia brushed her hand softly against Philip's arm, smiling at him. Philip smiled back at her as she left. George strode over closer to Philip. George's eyes could cut through glass, Philip thought.

George placed his hand on Philip's shoulder. "She's a fine lady. Do you fancy her?"

"W-what?" Philip asked, turning eight shades of red. Even the _former president_ knows.

"I've seen that look before Mister Hamilton.... It's the same look your mother gave your father," George explained.

Philip looked George directly in his eyes. They were brown, not like Theodosia's. Theodosia's looked black like midnight, and you couldn't see the hint of brown in her eyes unless you looked closely. George's eyes were sharp, but soft; they had a glisten in them.

"Really?"

George only nodded. Philip could only imagine would George would say next, but George didn't say anything. He would've probably said something about courting Theodosia. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he could hear Thomas talking to George, but it was also Angie's voice that grabbed his attention.

"May I have this dance?" Angie asked Philip, as elegantly as she could. Philip gave her a raised an eyebrow to her. "Come on, the boys here can't keep their hands to themselves," Angie finally said, causing Philip to laugh.

He grabbed Angie's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. Angie had a gown similar to Theodosia's, but it was a light shade of pink, with lace under it. It covered up more skin than Theodosia's dress. Angie was a much better dancer than Philip, and she did so with a sort of bored expression, like she wasn't even trying.  Her feet moved faster than Theodosia's, and moved around more into different areas of the floor.

Philip should stop comparing everyone to Theodosia.

After just a minute of dancing, Angie noticed the bulge in Philip's left pocket. "Now, what is that?"

Philip looked down at it while slowing his dancing pace. "A locket. I was going to give it to Theodosia when we were alone after the ball."

"Aw, how sweet-"

"Oh, hush," Philip cut her out, but he liked the feeling of loving Theodosia. Whenever Philip felt empty, Theodosia's appearance was there to fill him up.

Philip danced around with Angie mindlessly for the next six minutes (though Philip wasn't counting), and he was kissing Theodosia every second. "Is Theodosia back yet?" Angie whispered to Philip, slowing her pace, and then ultimately stopping to look directly at Philip. Philip looked at her questioningly. 

"No," he said simply, now realizing that she had been gone for so long. Angie looked around behind Philip, but could barely see anything due to the enormous crowd. "But her maid said someone had to meet her?"

"Well, it shouldn't take a full ten minutes to greet someone. Shall we look?" Angie said. She didn't care if Philip refused to look; she was already walking away. Philip followed her hurriedly.

"Since when did you start caring about Theodosia?" Philip asked skeptically, as they were sped walking to the off room of the ballroom.

_"Ever since you had star-eyes for her, now come on."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations:  
> "puis-je avoir cette danse?"  
> \- can I have this dance?  
> "comment vas-tu ajourd'hui?"  
> \- how are you today?  
> "vous regardez très jolie."  
> \- you look very pretty.  
> "merci."  
> \- thank you.


	12. twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay a warning: I know Eston didn't really live in the same time period as Theodosia or any Hamilton character really. he's just in here to push the plot further  
> sO YEAH THIS IS JUST FOR PLOT THIS DIDN'T ACTUALLY HAPPEN,, ALSO iT WAS HEAVILY INSPIRED BY THE STORY DEAR THEODOSIA AND ITS REALLY GOOD AND IT HAS CUTE PHILIDOSIA IN IT AND YOU SHOULD GO CHECK IT OUT

"Ever since you had star-eyes for her, now come on," Angie said back to Philip, while weaving seamlessly through the crowd. Philip paced behind her, making sure he had his eyes on her light pink gown. Philip couldn't count the amount of people he bumped into.

Angie kept referring back to talking with George, trying to recall which way Natalie took Theodosia. Philip frantically tried to help her, but he could barely focus, tons of what ifs were flooding his mind. He knew Angie was just doing this so Philip wouldn't be upset at her, that he would think Angie hated Theodosia. Which Philip wouldn't like at all, and Angie would go on hating Burrs for the rest of her life.

Philip was eventually lead into a side room that he hadn't seen before, as it was crowded by people. Philip would always be surprised about how many people were here- counting the former president- and how many people decided to come. He would think that most of them didn't really want to be here.

Angie pushed open the double doors, and stepped on Philip's foot when she stepped back instantly. She had her hands covering her mouth, and it looked like she didn't know what to do. She had a look of disgust shading her face, but it was mixed with a shade of hatred.

Philip instinctively pushed past her, but wanted to step back as well.

Eston Hemmings with his hand almost half way up Theodosia's gown.

Even though Philip wanted to step back, he ran towards Eston, pulling him back by the back of his shirt. He used so much force, that Eston almost slammed into the wall that was at least 4 feet away. Eston barely seemed fazed by the pain, not even blinking. Theodosia stood shakily on the side, and looked away from Eston. Angie came rushing into the room, ripping Theodosia off the chair she was in, and grabbed onto both of her arms and whispering to her. Theodosia had wet marks streaming down her cheeks, unable to say anything, just standing still in place. Angie desperately tried to calm her down, trying to smile gently. She couldn't really, not when her brother was beating the hell out of someone just 10 feet away.

Angie desperately kept Theodosia's eyes off the fight, still whispering sweet nothings. Most of her sayings were inaudible to Philip.

Philip couldn't hear what Angie was saying as he grabbed onto Eston, punching him on his cheek as hard as he could.

Eston instinctively tried to swing at Philip, his arm swinging at any body part he could find of Philip's. He may have hit Philip with weakened force once or twice, but Philip was much faster than him. Philip tried to talk to Angie in between hits, trying to tell her to go get help and get Theodosia out of the room, but he couldn't focus on them.

Theodosia seemed stunned. Her feet stayed glued to the floor, unable to move from their position.

Angie was trying to be sensitive with her touching, careful to only touch her arms and not to go lower.

The double doors suddenly swung open furiously. Aaron pushed pass George, whom had opened the doors. He ripped Theodosia away from Angie, embracing her in a more protective hug, even though he was confused about the whole situation and didn't know what was happening in the first place. But he didn't really care.

Alexander pulled Philip off Eston first, or at least, that's what Angie saw. Thomas pulled off Eston only about 5 seconds later, and he was unnervingly calmer than Alexander. Alexander had a firm but safe grip on Philip, not sure whether to be upset or concerned. Thomas didn't look as upset, just more concerned.

"What is going on here?!" George boomed. Philip felt as if he had just weakened by just letting George's volume pass through his ears. Theodosia flinched a little.

"Mr. Washington-" Angie started.

"Sir," Philip cut Angie off, not wanting her to take this all in. George turned his head to Philip, and Philip felt himself get smaller again. He let himself out of Alexander's grip, but Alexander was also too concerned to do anything about it. Philip stood face to face with George, know noticing how short he was. "M-Mr. Washington, sir. I would like to address the situation."

"Go on."

"Right."

Philip looked back quickly at Theodosia; looking disheveled and slightly disturbed. He felt like his entire world split into two pieces. He knew it couldn't have been his fault, yet he still felt as if he had brought this pain to her. Theodosia peered directly into Philip's eye once, but then quickly looked away. He frowned. Theodosia's dress seemed to lose all it's color and youthfulness, like it once had on the dance floor. Philip looked back to George.

"I saw-"

"I think..." Theodosia stepped up timidly. Philip wanted to shake his head no, to let her no that he could do the talking. But he didn't. "I should speak for myself," Theodosia finished. She didn't so much as glance at Philip or Eston. Aaron walked to Theodosia, standing next to her, looking down at her worriedly.

Eston didn't look like he would be talking anytime soon. "The situation was caused by Eston, as he had his hand nearly half way up my dress," Theodosia spoke quietly. Anger began to fuel Philip again, wanting to take more swings at Eston. Aaron looked like he had the same exact feeling. Angie, who was now by Philip, gave Eston a look of disgust. Thomas did the same, and so did Eliza. "Philip and Angelica was gratefully trying to get Eston as far away as possible." George nodded, not wanting to push questions further.

"Philip I really do not think that violence was essentially necessary, but I do understand the predicament," George finally said. Philip bowed his head, but he strongly disagreed.

"My apologies, your excellency," Philip muttered. Eston said nothing.

"Thomas, Eston. Meet me outside," George stated sternly, glaring at Thomas. Alexander flashed Thomas one last look of hatred before standing in front of Philip with Eliza.

"Are you hurt at all? That was very dangerous, you know that-" Eliza went on, studying Philip, trying to see if any blood was found on him. Philip could barely hear her over his own thoughts, but he could see Alexander's worried look. Suddenly he caught a glimpse of blue fabric in the corner of his eye, then he looked behind him and Theodosia was gone. He walked towards the direction where he saw the small part of the blue dress, completely ignoring Eliza. Philip felt a soft tug on his arm, and gazed back to see his father giving him a questioning look. Philip looked back quickly to where he was walking and filled his eyes with hurry. Alexander saw this look and let go.

\---

Most of the people who were once dancing and chatting had left, which made it easier for Philip to navigate his way to Theodosia. When he spotted her blue dress, she was sitting on the stairs, secluded off from the room, her head in her knees. Philip had never felt so hurt before. It seemed that she calmed down, but that didn't make any of this better. Philip sat far away from Theodosia.

"I'm sorry-"

"For what?" Theodosia said instantly. Philip looked down. He could give a million reasons.

"For leaving you alone like that. I shouldn't have."

"You didn't need to be with me."

Philip noticed her tone. She sounded shy - which she really never was - and it sounded she was losing her patience in everything.

"I was meaning to..." Philip dragged, feeling hesitant. "I was meaning to give you this while we were dancing, but I never had the opportunity." Philip pulled something from out of his pocket, carefully dragging it out. He could see from the corner of his eye that Theodosia had peeked out a little from her knees, her black eyes shining lightly under the dim light. She was exposed to something else shining under the light.

The locket was very admirable: with a gold chain and a purple and gold heart.

Philip held it out to her, part of it dangling from his hand. "I saw it while I was studying at King's College. I thought it would look nice on you." Theodosia noticed that the color of the locket was the same color as the purple lilies Philip gave her. Theodosia finally raised her head, cupping the locket in her hands and examining it with close precision. It was cool in her hands, the cold feeling running through her nerves. She could tell Philip wasn't looking at her.

"It's..." Theodosia started very softly. Philip braced himself for the next word. "Beautiful." Philip smiled with relief.

Philip spun around his finger to show that Theodosia should turn around. She obeyed, sitting up straight and moving the hair from her back, spinning around.

Her dress was still spilling over the steps. Philip took the locket from her, unraveling it and unlocking it. He draped it over Theodosia's neck and beyond her hair. The lock was very little, so it took him a few tries to get it. Philip muttered curses under his breath when he couldn't get it, and he could've sworn he heard Theodosia giggle. Barely.

"Thank you...." Theodosia spoke, looking down at the locket. Philip waved his hand.

"Your welcome. I know it doesn't match your gown but-"

"I love it, it doesn't matter," she interrupted him. Philip let himself relax.

He doesn't want to say anything - talk about anything - about what just happened. Philip doesn't want her to shake like a leaf or make her expression go dull, because it's strange and so unlike her.

"It's the same color as the flowers you gave me, too," Theodosia added. Philip was relieved she said something else so he wouldn't have to. 

"Yeah, I guess all my gifts will be violet from now till forever," Philip joked. Theodosia's faint laugh echoed.

The silence was worse then the former silence that Philip was now used to between his parents.

"I don't know what happened but... thank you," Theodosia said, shuffling closer to Philip. Philip knew that she probably didn't care if Aaron walked in right now. "I don't know what happened-" Her breath started getting shaky.

"Wait, wait, it's okay," Philip said softly grabbing her hand. He could easily detect her tone.

Theodosia looked down at their hands, trying to smile, but couldn't come to it. She started rubbing her thumb over the back of Philip's handed absent mindedly. "I'm just upset with myself," Theodosia started. Her voice seemed to gradually return back to normal. "I shouldn't be so frail like I'm... _supposed_ to be. I want to be able to stand for myself instead of having you battle for me."

"So you don't want me to?"

A rosy complexion flashed onto Theodosia's face. "No, I love having you near me," she murmured. Philip smiled, putting his thumb over Theodosia's, stopping her from rubbing. He didn't really want it to stop, but he had to calm her down. 

"I would love to battle for you," he said slyly. Theodosia laughed a little at his attempt. 

If Philip were a stranger or someone Theodosia had just met at a ball, she would attempt small talk, but didn't make any exceptions right now.

It all happened in just a split second. Theodosia cupped Philip's cheek, now shuffled all the way to him. Philip had leaned into her and suddenly felt the hot feeling on his lips. Theodosia's hair gently touched his neck and his hair touched her neck, both of their curls going all over.

Theodosia pulled away, eyes half open before they opened up fully. "Why did I just do that?" Theodosia whispered, but said it with passion.

Philip was honestly afraid to touch her in general after what happened not even ten minutes ago. "Yes, what were you thinking-"

The door opened and Aaron came softly through it. Philip shifted away from Theodosia, looking down. Aaron came close to Theodosia, standing her up. "Theodosia, are you okay?" Aaron asked gently. Theodosia simply nodded, and Aaron turned his head towards Philip. "Thank you Philip, really." Philip brushed him self off while standing up.

"Yes, it's fine," he simply said, bowing his head towards the Burrs. He followed them out the door and out into the ballroom again, once again swarmed by people.

\---

"Well I must say it was fun to see Jefferson get scolded at," Alexander admitted, putting an arm around Philip. Philip grinned. "You are okay, aren't you?"

"Yes, Pops, I'm fine," Philip said, not mentioning the several bruises he had on his sides.

"...You're very brave, standing up for Theodosia like that," Alexander spoke after a while. Philip smiled again.

"Ha, like you?"

Alexander smiled. "Exactly," he said with pride, but his smile slowly faltered. There was a pause before he said, "Philip if you _really_ wantcourt Theodosia when you are of age, you know I won't stop you, even though she's a-"

"Pops, please. It doesn't matter if she's a Burr."

"I know, I know," Alexander said quickly, removing his arm from Philip and holding up his hands in a surrender form. "But do you want to?"

"Of course!" Philip said instantly. Alexander chuckled.

"I knew there was a reason you were sending those letters. I was very skeptical but your mother convinced me other wise," Alexander laughed.

"Theodosia's really beautiful, really," Philip breathed. Alexander smiled, thinking about a younger him in Philip. Completely helpless. "She's confident and intelligent...."

"I must admit, Theodosia is a very likeable girl." Alexander nodded to where Theodosia was standing next to Aaron. "You should go steal that dance if I know anything," Alexander muttered, walking away. Philip didn't look back at him while he strode over to Theodosia. Soft piano was playing all around.

Theodosia's dress didn't lose its shine, and it was very easy to pay attention to amongst the crowd. She seemed to be talking to Burr calmly, sometimes waving her hands in certain gestures. Philip came up quietly and awkwardly, trying to get his gaze off Theodosia and onto Aaron. Aaron noticed him, looking at Theodosia then back to Philip. He nodded in approval, knowing the question already. Philip held his hand out to Theodosia, and her eyes glazed she over his hand. She took it after looking back at Aaron.

Philip pulled her to the middle, his grip not too firm. He spun her around playfully with one arm, seeing her sway from her neck and onto her shoulders. After the spin, Theodosia repositioned the locket on her neck. Philip put hand on her waist and another hand on her arm. Noticing there was a small bruise on her arm, Philip made his grip softer.

Theodosia relaxed, letting her body sway against Philip's. "I can't believe this is happening."

Philip raised a brow. "What might you mean?"

"Your father doesn't despise me anymore, and my father doesn't despise you...."

"Despise is a strong word." The two spun around together, and Philip snuck a kiss on Theodosia's cheek. He heard Theodosia's giggle echo around him.

_"But yes, it's unbelievable," Philip added._

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love PhilTheo and since I'm new to Archive, I thought, why not?  
> Stay tuned for the next update and tell me what you think of this so far in the comments!


End file.
